


The Stranger with the Puppy Dog Eyes

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: It was none of his business, Levi reasoned with himself as he discreetly watched the man opposite to him wipe the seemingly unending flow of tears with the back of his hand. He really should not intervene...AU Ideas Prompt: character a was crying and character b was a helpful stranger au





	The Stranger with the Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'll slowly transfer my completed Twitter fics here.

It was very late into the night and Levi was coming home after finishing his training. He got on the last carriage of the train where he was alone except for another passenger whose eyes were gazing down on his phone. The stranger was handsome, blonde and his body was sculpted like he jumped straight out of one of Levi’s wet dreams. Levi glanced at the stranger, had this been a bar or a club Levi definitely would have made move to talk to him; but the night is late and there’s that unspoken rule in the subway of not being the creepy guy in the train that initiates random conversations with strangers.

So Levi just settled for taking one last longing glance at the stranger before wearing his headphones to listen to his music. It was only five minutes into the trip that Levi noticed the tears pooling on the stranger's blue hues; actually it was the soft sob that alerted Levi, who barely heard it during the brief moment when his playlist switched to the next song. He glanced up, alarmed and directed his gaze at the blonde stranger in the suit, who staring at his phone and crying. _‘Did hear some bad news?'_ Levi wondered. _'Did someone die?'_

Levi wanted to comfort the larger man, who at this moment resembled more of a G_olden Retriever_ who just had his owner kick him. Yet Levi knew it was none of his business, he shouldn’t intervene. He’s a stranger and they barely made eye contact. Yes, it was best Levi just left the man alone to deal with his grief; then at that moment their eyes met. The strangers expression look so pitiful and vulnerable which was only accentuated by his tears and Levi resolve broke.

He got up and went over to the man and handed him his handkerchief, “Whatever it is that making you cry I am sorry that happened to you.”

The man stared curiously at the handkerchief Levi was holding and tilted his head as if he was examining Levi; who was sweaty, little bit bloody in his sweat pants and singlet. The man the grabbed the handkerchief from Levi’s hand wiped his eyes and said “thank you.”

“It will get better, “ Levi added.

For a moment the man looked confused and the he raised his prominent brows as if something clicked in his mind. “Oh...oh..um this awkward. Nothing happened. At least not with me. I wasn’t crying-“

-Levi opened his mouth to dispute the man when the strangers phone was shoved in his face.On the screen was a YouTube video titled, '_Mama dog reunites with her puppies...'_

'Oh! Fuck!' Levi felt his ears warm as he realised what just happened.

He apologised to the man and walked away, grabbing his bag to sit as far away as he can from the stranger. Levi couldn’t believe how much he embarrassed himself in front of the hot stranger. Also who the fuck cries that hard in public over dogs? Still Levi couldn’t help but also think how adorable the man looked when he cried._ 'Damn it!!_' any chance Levi has with the man was well and truly gone now.

The train began to slow down at the station right before Levi’s stop and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the handsome stranger holding his handkerchief to give back to him. “Thank you for this and I hope I see you around,” the stranger said with a wink before going out the door.

Levi precariously grabbed hold of his handkerchief that had tear stains in them and debated whether he should throw it away or wash it. In the end he decided to shove it in with his gym clothes so he can wash it all together.

Levi heard a scrunch of a piece of paper when he began to shove the handkerchief in his gym bag. Curious he opened the handkerchief and in it was a piece of paper with a number and words that said, ‘_You are cute and maybe we can have a coffee sometime, preferably this time I will be crying for a different reason_ \- Erwin 💕

Levi couldn’t stop the smile that morphed in his face even if he wanted to. He vowed to call Erwin first thing in the morning.


End file.
